


Under His Mercy

by daintylemonsquare



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, They have sex in this one guys I don't know what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintylemonsquare/pseuds/daintylemonsquare
Summary: Julian rides Clark and they're both living for it.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/Clark Sawyer
Kudos: 5





	Under His Mercy

Clark was lost. Lost in the weight that Julian pressed on his chest. Lost in the tight heat that enveloped and squeezed pleasure out of him. Lost in the sweat that mingled between them. Lost in the breaths that they sometimes shared when he was coherent enough to lean upward for a kiss. Lost in the pulse that pounded against his eardrums and the moans laced with half-spoken praises that tumbled out. Lost in the bliss that etched Julian’s face above his own. His eyelashes fluttered, his mouth parted. Julian slowed and Clark groaned. His lost hands found Julian’s flesh, fingers digging into his ass. He bucked his hips upward. Julian trembled above him before laughing. Julian’s hands slid down Clark’s damp chest down to his hips. He pushed Clark down and pushed himself up until Clark was almost out of him. Then, before Clark could thrust upward, Julian dropped himself down. Clark choked on the moan that rocketed up his throat. He lifted Julian up and down around him. Julian grabbed his wrists and pushed them above his head. Julian took his lips into a tantalizing kiss. Their tongues embraced as Julian began grinding down into him. Clark was in deep in him. Julian was all around him, cinching and uncinching. Clark gasped when Julian finally released his lips, but not his wrists. Their mouths were close enough that Clark could feel Julian smirk. His hips began moving but in long, languid strokes.

“You close?” Julian whispered, lips dragging along his cheek. Clark gulped and nodded. “I’m not…You think you can keep going after?” Julian traced Clark’s pulse with his mouth. Clark nodded. “You sure?” Julian backed himself down again until Clark was all in. Both of them shuddered. His vision blurred even though his eyes were closed. “You think you can make me cum without touching me?” Julian rolled his hips once more then swayed them back and forth. Clark’s hands twisted around the sheets above his head.

“Yeah,” Clark stammered, head lolling towards Julian’s, searching for his lips. Clark was in not position to say no. He didn’t want to say no. He didn’t have time or the capacity to consider the question to give a proper answer. What Julian wanted to try, Clark provided.

Julian met him in the middle with a kiss so gentle that Clark felt a tingle of glee in his chest. “Yes, what?” Julian rolled his hips again and Clark sighed.

“Yes, baby.”

Julian hummed and kissed him as he was tasting the word for himself. They kissed long enough that Clark forgot what they were talking about but there was no way he was going to forget how this night underneath Julian went for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Song I Listened to On Repeat While Writing This:   
> Falling - the cover by Little Mix


End file.
